C.T.
C.T. is a new character in Red vs. Blue, first appearing in Recreation Chapter 7 (voice) and Chapter 9 (physically). Formally known as The Elephant Driver, C.T. is the primary antagonist of Recreation and is the leader of a desert dig team trying to get their hands on an ancient alien weapon. Role in the Plot C.T. first comes into the show in Chapter 7 of Recreation, but does not make a physical appearance until Chapter 9. In Chapter 7, she warns Sarge, Grif and Caboose that they are on the location of a top secret facility as well as an active minefield. She attempts to guide the cast through the minefield, but she grows impatient and agrees when Grif suggests they 'fuck it' and run. After they ran through the minefield in the Chupathingy and crash into his Elephant, she makes his first physical appearance. She wears Mark VI armor with an EOD helmet coloured brown with silver trim. She leads the cast to believe she and his "co-worker" Smith are part of top secret joint project between alien diplomats and human researchers, but after Chapter 10, it is clear she is not who she says she is. Chapter 10 reveals that she, Smith, and possibly the other unknown Elite character have murdered the alleged original researchers. Her name, C.T., was not known until Chapter 11, and before then was referred to as the Unknown Elephant Driver. In Chapter 12, she is seen ushering Grif and Sarge up to the Elephant, where a group of soldiers and Elites are standing around Caboose. C.T. asks her what he was doing with the digger, and Caboose says he was looking for a home for Epsilon, who starts humming. The Temple doors open and C.T. panics, ordering the dig squad to kill 'him', the temple escapee. The soldiers run over, and engage the figure while Sarge, Grif and Caboose make for the Elephant, but go nowhere as Grif can't drive it. C.T. runs off down the sand asking for back-up and disappears. Later, when C.T. breaks into the Temple she is furious with Tucker and shocked when she sees Epsilon-Church, claiming Sarge, Caboose and Grif 'activated it'. C.T. has Jones disable the monitor, which enrages the aliens who start a civil war against the human dig team while C.T. escapes with the disabled Epsilon-Church. C.T. drives off in a Warthog, backed up by two soldiers on a Mongoose, and pursued by Sarge, Caboose and Grif in their Warthog and a Prowler crewed by Aliens. C.T. drives off behind the temple pursued by the Prowler while the Reds and Caboose in the Chupathingy destroyed the Mongoose. C.T. is chased by the Aliens until she shakes them off and ambushes them shortly after, destroying the Prowler but seemingly not killing the Aliens. Tucker then stands in the way of her jeep as C.T. drives at him, but Tucker slices the Warthog with his Energy Sword as he leaps out of the way, destroying the jeep but not C.T. While Caboose looks for Church in the wrecked jeep, C.T. corners Tucker on the rooftop of the building opposite the temple, and complains to him that she should have killed him the first time she saw him. Tucker seemingly admits defeat, and asks C.T. who he really is and who sent'' him'', to which C.T. maliciously tells him he will never know. Epsilon-Church then emerges from behind the building and C.T. anxiously asks "what he hell is that thing?" Epsilon-Church then glows red and C.T. begins to say "Son of a Bitch", and is shot by Church's mysterious "laser face". Her condition is left unknown, but she is presumed to be deceased. C.T.'s death leaves several questions un-answered who she works for and why she and his team are there in general. In chapter 8 of Revalation, the Meta digs up the helmet of C.T., and it is revealed that C.T. is not only female, but a Freelancer, (specifically the freelancer mentioned in Reconstruction Chapter 10, Connecticut. Which means she is one of the only Freelancers who did not recieve an AI.) Category:Characters